Delta bits
by MarenMary93
Summary: Collection of one-shots from the Delta Force days. Jack, Boxer, Pete, Duncan, Cooper (And sometimes Charlie or Mac) will be in there stories. The stories will likely vary from H/C, humor, brotherhood, family and so on.
1. Best feeling in the world

**Hey there! I figured I could make a collection of small one-shot stories from Jack's time as a Delta Operator. -And of course I'm going to use Gib's OC's for this. (And yeah, it is likely that Jack might have to take the backseat for a few of these stories, because I just love playing around with the OC's. -They don't really feel like OC's to me tbh...)  
**

 **So yeah, this is going to be a collection of small 'moments' that are too short for a story of their own, and don't fit in with anything else I can think of.**

 **Oh, and yeah... Gib!  
Thanks for letting me borrow these guys. You know I love that.  
(And I'm crossing my fingers and hoping that you're going to use them soon again. I miss reading them like you write them...)**

 **Okay, so this 'bit' has been tumbling around in my brain forever. I suppose most of you know, or at least have heard, how satisfying it is to take off a bra at the end of a long day.**

 **Well...  
My messed up brain found a way to have a little fun with something similar.  
-And of course there's a little H/C in here too. Because I am me... And those of you who have stumbled upon pretty much anything I've written before knows I love writing it.**

 **-Best feeling in the world-**

Pete winced a little as he let his backpack fall off his shoulders. He didn't try to hide his fatigue, or the pain he was in.

"That was a rough one." Box groaned as he almost collapsed on top of his bunk without undoing his backpack.

"Well, you didn't fall from the roof." Charlie winced, then looked towards his younger brother, "Hey, kiddo… Gonna need a hand with getting this pack off… -And my vest."

Dunc chuckled, "Your shoulder stiffened up?"

"Shoulder, arm, side… Back…" Charlie gritted his teeth, "Yeah."

"Okay, well, at least you decided to not carry your pack on your left shoulder…" Coop shrugged.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm pretty sure my collarbone is bust." Charlie bared his teeth.

"Why didn't you say so?" Pete asked, "I should have checked it out before exfil."

"Nah, don'r worry shorty…" Charlie shook his head as little as possible, "If it's broke it's where that damn thing ALWAYS breaks… Nothing to worry about."

"I'm not a doctor, but I'm almost certain that professionals would disagree with you there…" Pete frowned, "Both veins and nerves are going right by that thing…"

Charlie shrugged his right shoulder as he reached towards his left.

"Hey stand still so that I can help you with that damn pack of yours." Coop said, almost smacking his older brother as he tried to get a good angle to unbuckle Charlie's backpack. "I swear, I can't believe mom still complains about how difficult I was to dress and undress. You must have been ten times worse!"

Charlie chuckled, then growled.

"No laughing…" Coop smirked and gave Charlie a wink.

"-You little prick…" Charlie bit out.

"I just reminded you not to laugh…" Coop replied.

"Just get this pack off of me, so I can get go over and get my shoulder checked out…"

"Okay, he's pretty sure his shoulder is toast…" Jack chuckled, "Willingly going to get his injury looked at and all that."

"Shut it…" Charlie growled and shot a glare towards Jack. "You kno-"

Coop managed to get the waist buckle right then and the full weight of the backpack smashed down on Charlie's good shoulder, causing his back to hurt and him to almost hit his knees.

While Charlie let out a long guttural growl, Cooper let out a long string of apologies as he relieved Charlie of his backpack.

A few seconds later, Charlie had recovered and was standing up pretty straight again.

"There, now… Want me to help you with your vest too?"

Charlie shook his head, "Nah, I think that can wait until some doctor can check me out. Somehow feels like it's holding my collarbone in place."

"Need company over there?" Box offered, feeling a little sorry for complaining earlier.

Charlie shook his head, "Nah, I'm a big boy… No problem going alone."

"You sure?" Dunc asked.

Charlie nodded again, still cautious about how he was moving his head. "Okay, so… I'm just going to go away now for a little while. You guys should grab some grub, and a shower. Opposite though. Shower first, then grub…"

Coop chuckled, "Well, you're pretty ripe yourself. The doctors and nurses might prescribe a good long shower before they agree to touch you."

Charlie flipped Coop off before he turned to leave.

Just before he exited the room he twisted around to face Coop for a moment, "And wipe that shit-eating grin of your face. It only makes you uglier."

Coop's expression faltered a little, but he was quick enough with a reply, "Hey, at least I'm not as ugly as you…"

Charlie left without another word or gesture.

"Well, on Inga's and Karl's behalf, I'm glad there's a decade and a half between the two of you…" Boxer chuckled, "or you two would have fought all of the time."

"Who says they didn't…" Jack grinned.

Coop shook his head and started working the Velcro on his vest.

Once he had one side opened and undid the Velcro on the same shoulder he let out a satisfactory moan. "Oh dear lord… I swear there's no better feeling than taking these things off."

"You damn virgin…" Pete laughed loud.

Coop chuckled, "I've got a few ladies who would testify that I'm not…"

"Well, they would probably also say that you're not a good lay… I mean… If you mean that getting your tac vest off is the best feeling…" Dunc teased, "I'd personally say this is the main order: Sex. Taking a piss when you really need to. THEN getting out of these damn vests…"

Coop chuckled, "Okay… One of the best feelings at least… Take that first statement as a figure of speech. You happy now?"

"Sure…" Dunc chuckled, "But are you sure you're not a virgin?"

"Yeah, handed in the V-card before I joined the army…" Coop chuckled, "Still not sure if you can brag of the same though…"

"Oh, look at me…" Dunc smirked, "Quality chocolate thunder baby… Who could resist me?"

"Oh, I believe that must've been easy…" Coop chuckled, "I mean… Stubbles usually turn me off."

"Women…" Dunc shook his head, "Women… I meant who out of women…"

"Pays to be specific…" Pete chuckled, "For the record, you're not exactly my type either… Too much stubbles, and not enough boobs."

Coop nodded, then momentarily studied Duncan, "Yeah, you're right. You know, A-cup is all right, but with his build it'd be a little too small."

"D-cups, or double-D's…" Pete chuckled, "Then we would just complain about your stubbles. -And wrong plumbing…"

Coop snapped his fingers, then he nodded, "Wrong plumbing too… I knew there was something I was missing."

Dunc chuckled and shoved Coop playfully, "You guys suck…"

"Well, at least we're all the same class of losers…" Jack chuckled, "So, any bets on how it's going to go for Norway over there with the doctors and the x-rays?"

"He'll end up with a sling. If they don't have to do a lot of adjustments to get it back right, they probably won't have to cut into him. If it's screwed up bad, then they're going to open it up and do it the hard way…" Coop shrugged and rubbed at a bump along his left collarbone from a healed fracture. "Both ways sucks by the way…"

"I think I'll just take your word for it…" Dunc nodded, "I know broken bones suck, I don't need to experience breaking all of my bones one at the time to try to find one bone that doesn't suck breaking…"

Coop nodded, "Yeah, it's not on my bucket list either."

 **Alright, hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Height

**Okay, so you liked the first chapter? Let's go for a second one then…**

 ** -Height-**

"That's some nice handiwork…" Coop said with his eyes lingering on the stand they passed at the market they were walking through, somewhere outside of Bangkok. He kept his eyes on it for a couple of steps before he turned his head back to face the direction they were going.

Pete shrugged, "If you say so…"

He didn't really pay attention to the stand or anything else in particular.

"It was." Coop shrugged back, "Lots of details. The person who made those had a nice touch with a knife."

"I'll show you 'nice touch with a knife'." Pete chuckled a little coldly and adjusted the tourist-like backpack he had on his shoulders.

"Seriously, are you still hung up about practice last week?"

"No." Pete spat towards him with a grimace, "I'm pissed that you knocked a jug of water over my sleeping bag last night. And it doesn't help that you landed on me last week."

Coop dropped his head a little, "Hey man… I already apologized for both of those things. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do either of those things. You're welcome to take revenge whenever you feel like it. -But not with a knife, alright?"

"Ah, you know me…" Pete said, "I'm not really the revenge seeking kind."

"Nah, but you can hold grudges like a champion." Coop shrugged, "Like, forever…"

Pete smirked a little, "Learned from your older brother…"

"Charlie?" Coop scoffed, "Last time I checked, he either forgot about stuff straight away, or deliver an ass-whooping straight away."

"To his lil'bro, yeah…" Pete chuckled, "The rest of us gets to live with a passive aggressive muscle mountain for an unlimited amount of time."

Coop chuckled, "He's just afraid to break you guys… I mean… You're practically bite-size for him. Wouldn't be fair if he tried to talk it out with his fists."

Pete first shoved Coop forcefully, then he looked like something dropped down into his head. "-But it's okay with you?"

Coop shrugged, "He paces himself. Pulls most of his punches and makes sure not to do lasting damage… Plus, I'm taller than him."

"Hate to break it to you, but your older brother still has a few pounds on you…"

"I think that's mostly age-fat setting in…" Coop chuckled, "I'm a bit leaner, that's all. When I hit his age, my muscles will probably have found a bit of a protective layer like that too."

"You're weirdly kind of skinny, now that I think about it." Pete smirked, "I mean, you're big, but… You're also kinda skinny. You have the build of a linebacker or defensive end, but the fat percentage of a long distance runner. It doesn't make sense,"

"I'll fill in…" Coop shrugged a little defensively. "I was real skinny until sometime during the second half of high school. Then I started growing muscles."

"Must've been weird being the skinny kid with your brother to look up to…" Pete shrugged.

"Nah… Luckily we had old photos back home." Coop chuckled, "Believe it or not, Charlie was also skinny for a LONG time."

"Norway? No way…" Pete chuckled, looking over at Coop who nodded.

"I swear." Coop smiled, "So yeah, I don't stress about putting on pounds to be more like him. I'm right on track for how old I am…"

"Oh crap…" Pete chuckled, "You're gonna be as humongous as him one day… -Don't you dare land on me when you reach that weight, alright?"

Coop snorted, "I'll try my very best, alright?"

"Guess that's all I can hope for with your klutzy ass." Pete laughed, but at least his voice no longer held any venom.

"Hey, are we cool?"

"After you told me that Meathead number 1 used to be a skinny kid?" Pete raised his eyebrows and looked up at Coop, "Sure, Meathead number 2, we're cool."

Coop rolled his eyes at nickname and reached a hand out to shove Pete's shoulder. "Let's just be happy for a nice change of pace and placement for once, and try to focus on spotting this Joshua guy…"

"Well, it'll be easier for you. You have the height advantage."

Coop glared at Pete for a moment.

"I mean, we're both dressed like clueless tourists this time around. But you're about two feet taller than the rest of the people on this side of the earth."

Coop rolled his eyes again, "I'm not that tall… Plus there's lots of _other tourists_ here too. I'm not the only person above 6 feet here."

Pete shrugged, "Fair, but you're still _Too Tall._ "

"Good. Great…" Coop shook his head, "Laugh all you want… I'm convinced you need a stepping stool to reach the top shelf anyway…"

The teasing earned him a quick jab in the side, before Pete also chuckled,

"Nah… I can reach it just fine."

 **Okay this was just a small thing with nothing except a little friendly teasing going on. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	3. Cause of Death

**Okay, next.**

 **Let's see what I can muster up now.**

 **-Cause of Death-**

"A little to the left…" Duncan informed as he tried to befriend the wreck of a radio they tried to revive.

Pete did as he was told, and a couple of crackles sounded from the radio.

"A little more…"

"I don't have Coop's wingspan… You have to remember that…" Pete grunted, but tried stretching a little more left.

"Okay, climb a little higher then…" Dunc shrugged, glancing up at Pete who was climbing the trunk of a pine-like tree near him.

Pete grunted and started making his way further up the tree.

The radio crackled a little as Pete got higher.

"Try stretching a little to the left." Dunc shrugged, "It's worked better in that direction all along…"

Pete stretched as far as he could.

"A little more…"

"I can go higher, but I can't stretch wider…"

"Okay, higher then…" Dunc nodded.

"Or we could wait for Coop to come back from scouting the place and gathering wood…" Pete sighed, "It'd be easier."

"The old guys are probably freaking out enough as it is." Dunc shook his head, "We should have been back by now. But the helicopter is dead, our radio is toast… And we all took a little rough landing."

"Hey, we all walked away from it…" Pete tilted his head as he looked down at Dunc, "That's a good landing in my book."

Dunc chuckled a little morbidly, "Well, a good landing, knowing that we got shot out of the sky."

"We weren't shot out of the sky…" Pete shot back, "We flew at least 10-20 clicks after impact."

"Oh, I know…" Dunc almost barked back, almost, "That was not safe, and our 'pilot' deserves to sleep without a sleeping bag tonight for that stunt!"

Pete chuckled, "Hey, would you have preferred if we had to make an emergency landing there? Right in the middle of hostile territory?"

"No…" Dunc shook his head, "But I bet the landing would have been a bit smoother."

"Prolly not…" Pete sighed his legs still clasped tightly around the trunk of the tree. "The chopper did well up in the air, at least until the warning lights started flashing…"

"The motor could have given out while we were higher up too!"

"It gave out right before we were landing…" Pete shrugged, "Impact was a little hard, yeah… But, at least we made distance. And except for like fifty bruises each, we're good."

"Shut up, and try to climb a little higher…" Dunc growled, "Radio's still only crackling."

"Again?"

"Higher…" Dunc nodded.

"Peter Santorro. Cause of death: Duncan Johnson." Pete sighed and prepared to climb a little higher.

"You ain't dead yet…" Dunc shook his head, then the radio crackled and held a steady hum. "Wait! Hold it there! I'll try to get through!"

Pete nodded and tried to keep as still as possible while Dunc tried getting through.

A couple of minutes later, Dunc grinned and gave a thumb's up. "SUCCESS! They won't be coming before tomorrow, like we thought. But they know we're alive and they'll send someone."

"I can come down?" Pete asked, not afraid of letting hope creep into his voice.

"Yeah, Come on down…" Dunc nodded.

 **Okay, just a small, small bit.**


	4. Best Coffee

**Okay, hope you enjoy this.**

 **-Best Coffee-**

The soft noise of a tennis ball being tossed into the air and caught again was a sign of them having nothing to do.

Jack opened his eyes a bit and looked towards the corner where the youngsters bunked. He had almost expected to see Duncan tossing a yellow tennis ball into the air and catching it again. -Or a baseball.

But no. Duncan was still on his side, a little curled in on himself and hugging his pillow.

His gaze wandered a little to the left, and he caught the fuzzy yellow ball almost reaching the roof at the apex of it's travel.

He smirked a little before he whispered into the air, "Hey, Coop… Bored?"

The tennis ball stopped, and a couple of seconds later a hushed voice answered him "Yeah…"

"Want something to do?" he asked, barely above a whisper, "Something that won't annoy the others who's not really awake yet…"

"Sure…"

"You can go fetch me a coffee…" Jack suggested.

A few seconds passed, and Jack was sure he wouldn't get any coffee he didn't go after himself.

Until he saw Coop sit up in his bunk, looking towards him with a twinkle in his eyes, "You want one of those sugary, froofy, high school science projects, right?"

"Ain't you a funny one?" Jack smirked, "Black, no sugar."

He saw Coop nod and crawl out of his bed.

"Hey, if you manage to sneak a whole can of it, the rest of the guys are prolly gonna praise you like a Norse God for the rest of the day…" Jack added, glancing around the room.

"Let's try to keep the sacrificing and blót to a minimum, alright?" Coop chuckled quietly.

"Blót?"

"Yeah, I think that was what it was called. Now, it was usually just animals, but I think there was a few human sacrifices too. And then there were the burials…" Coop shrugged, "I think a lot of extra people died if someone 'important' like one of the many kings died…"

"Dude, how do you…" Jack shook his head a little, "Why do you know that?"

Coop shrugged, "Well… Mom and dad learned about it in school. All of my cousins learned about that stuff in school… And some time during my childhood it was pretty fascinating learning that there was a specific religion that used to be in the land, or area, where my family's from."

"I did not peg you for a nerd…" Jack shook his head.

"Oh, I'm not…" Coop grinned, and checked the watch he wore with the face on the inside of his wrist, "Just wait 30 minutes and I'll do something stupid to prove that I'm no such thing."

Jack smirked, "So, what's the plan then?"

"Dunno…" Coop shrugged, "My guess is we'll both be surprised."

Jack grinned.

"But seriously… When you're a kid, tales of characters like Tor and Odin. And Fenris… It's pretty awesome." Coop shrugged, "And don't tell me you don't remember every word to some of the stories your mom read you, or tall tales your dad told you."

"Hey, nerdiness is allright…" Jack chuckled and waved a hand. Then he pointed towards Boxer snoring not so subtly, "After all, you're sharing a room with a guy who knows just about every final rodeo placing since the late 50's."

Coop smirked.

"A guy who has a little more interest in what the body actually does than I think is natural…" Jack said, nodding in Pete's direction. Then he pointed towards Charlie, "You grew up with a guy who's borderline Rainman when it comes to hand-to-hand combat."

An involuntary snort of laughter escaped Coop before he knew it was coming, and he ended up clasping a hand over his mouth and nose in an attempt to avoid more of it.

"And me? Heck, I love cars, football, guns, baseball, airplanes, helicopters…" Jack shrugged, "Not necessarily in that order though… -And women, but that's not something you can act nerdy about, now is it…?"

Coop shook his head as he was biting pretty hard on his lower lip to keep a straight face, "No… No that probably wouldn't work very well…"

"Guessed so…" Jack smirked, "But, I think religion might be the nerdiest this group has encountered up until now…"

Coop rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You know what? Somehow I knew you were going to say something like that."

"It's the truth though…" Jack shrugged, still keeping his voice pretty low.

"Whatever…" Coop shrugged, "I'm going to steal some coffee. You wanted salt and pepper in yours right? And a dash of butter?"

"No. -And no, I don't think I need that extra energy today…" Jack shook his head, "No sugar, no salt, no pepper, no milk, no butter. NO LAXATIVES. Nothing but hot bean juice, okay?"

Coop smirked as he put on the last garment he thought he needed to be seen, or not seen, wandering around the camp at the early morning hour.

"I'll be back with some Jitter Juice for you…"

"No funny business…"

Coop shrugged, "We'll see…"

"Great, now I'm gonna be paranoid about my coffee?"

"Well, if you chose to be paranoid or not, that's all up to you…" Coop shrugged as he stepped into his boots. A mischievous smirk toying with the corner of his mouth. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes.

"No fraternizing with the nurses, alright?" Jack mock-warned, in a hope that Coop would either get flustered, blush or start stuttering, "I've got some sources saying they're nothing but trouble…"

It was hard to see in the poor lighting inside, but his guess was that Coop's cheeks had turned a shade or two rosier. But the 'kid' held up pretty well.

"Nah… They can't be that bad…" Coop chuckled, then winked, "I'll be back in fifteen, -or twenty…"

"Oh, they're bad…" Jack shook his head, "They've got needles."

"-They also have the best coffee…" Coop grinned, "And they don't mind sharing as long as you're willing to carry a couple of crates or whatever for them. -Which is no stress. Worth the coffee."

"Sure you don't have a soft spot for one of them?"

"You're not going to make me crumble, if that's what you're attempting…" Coop shook his head, "No, but it's a nice change of scenery from you guys…"

Jack chuckled a little.

"Hey, either shut up, or go do what you've been yapping about for forever now…" a tired growl rumbled from one of the darker corners of the room, followed by a yawn and a bed creaking as Charlie changed position, "Both of your voices are like Styrofoam on a glass window, or nails on a chalkboard when we're trying to sleep."

"Copy that…" Coop nodded and looked towards Jack before he pointed to the door, mouthing 'I'm out!'

Jack nodded and gave a thumb's up.

 **Okay. Yeah. Not much, but a relaxed morning.**


End file.
